Shemhazai
Shemhazai is the current Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, succeeding Azazel who previously held the position. He is also close friends with Azazel and Baraqiel. Appearance Shemhazai has the appearance of a handsome man in his twenties, with silver-white hair and purple eyes. His outfit consists of a purple beret hat, purple trench coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots. Being the Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori, Shemhazai possesses ten black wings. Personality Shemhazai is extremely loyal to Azazel, being one of his best friends. Despite so, Shemhazai doesn't hesitate to punish Azazel when he does something stupid. History Like the rest of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Shemhazai lost his place in the Fifth Heaven after having sex with a human woman and became a Fallen Angel as punishment from God. He then joins the Grigori, an organization created by Azazel mainly for the Fallen Angels. Shemhazai is one of the survivors of the Great War and has since assisted Azazel in reforming Grigori and his Sacred Gear research. He married a Devil woman at some point before the series and is expecting to have a child soon. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Shemhazai was mentioned by Raynare in Volume 1, alongside Azazel. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Shemhazai appears in Volume 4 when Azazel was contacting him and warns him that there were subordinates who didn’t think too kindly of the peace treaty that Azazel formed with the Angels and Devils. Azazel, however, shrugs away Shemhazai's worries and asked about Shemhazai's unborn child, telling Shemhazai to take good care of his wife and child, believing that Shemhazai's child will become the bridge between Devils and Fallen Angels. In Volume 7, Shemhazai contacted Issei after sending Genshirou Saji to the battlefield. He explained how Saji received three more of Vritra's Sacred Gears and that he was unstable in his new form. The Heroic Oppai Dragon At the end of Volume 12, Shemhazai was promoted to the Governor General of Grigori after Azazel stepped down from his post. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 24, a few days of Rias and Vali's match and the battle against Thanatos, Shemhazai came to the Hyoudou Residence's VIP room to bestow items to Issei's team. He handed over Issei the new Holy Sword Ascolon II, a Mistilteinn wand to Rossweisse and Excalibur’s scabbard to Xenovia. Shemhazai made his reappearance in True Volume 3, helping with the investigation of Issei’s familiar Ryuuteimaru, who has entered a cocoon state and greeted Issei and the group. As Ophis and Lilith arrived to the Grigori’s establishment, Shemhazai energetically asked Ophis about something that represents the Book of Revelation. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As the current Governor*General and former Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels, Shemhazai can create weapons of light with ease, and wields power equivalent to a Satan-Class Devil. In fact, even before his promotion to Governor General, Shemhazai is known to be one of the few Fallen Angels that has strength equivalent to Azazel himself. Skillful Advisor: According to Azazel, Shemhazai is capable of giving better advice than him. Light-Based Weapons: Being a Fallen Angel, Shemhazai is able to form weapons from light with ease. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Shemhazai is able to fly using his wings. Trivia *Shemhazai means "the (or my) name has seen" or "he sees the name". *Shemhazai is an other name of Samyaza, one of the Grigoris. **Ironnicaly, Samyaza is considered, in christianity, as the leader of the Grigoris and, so, as the leader of Azazel. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angel Category:Grigori Category:Mythological Figures